my immortal
by xxxmunrolovexxx
Summary: hot and sexy jesi is in love with two boys-zig and eli and they luv her too. this is also au and they have magic powers. i think this is rlly good so please tell me ok thank you.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) kendahl, campbellsghost 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Munro ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hi my name is Jesi Dark Blood Munro Mink and I have long blood red hair (that's how I got my name) with black streaks and blue tips that reaches my mid-back and muddy brown eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Aislinn Paul (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Munro Chambers but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a Canadian, and I go to a school called Degrassi where I'm in the third year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Degrassi. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.  
"Hey Jesi!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Eli Goldsworthy!  
"What's up Eli?" I asked.  
"Nothing." he said shyly.  
But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Fangz 2 campbellsghost 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.  
My friend, Fang (AN: Kendahl dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)  
"OMFG, I saw you talking to Eli Goldsworthy yesterday!" she said excitedly.  
"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.  
"Do you like Eli?" she asked as we went out of the auditorium and into the cafeteria.  
"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.  
"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Eli walked up to me.  
"Hi." he said.  
"Hi." I replied flirtily.  
"Guess what." he said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert at The Dot." he told me.  
"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. "Well... do you want to go with me?" he asked.  
I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN KENDAHL! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.  
I went outside. Eli was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).  
"Hi Eli!" I said in a depressed voice.  
"Hi Jesi." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.  
"You come in cold, you're covered in blood They're all so happy you've arrived The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).  
"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Eli, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.  
Suddenly Eli looked sad.  
"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.  
"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.  
"Really?" asked Eli sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.  
"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff.I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.  
The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Eli. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Eli and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Eli didn't go back into Degrassi, instead he drove the car into... Above The Dot!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I sed stup flaming ok jesi's name is JESU nut mary su OK! ELI IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"ELI!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"  
Eli didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.  
"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.  
"Jesi?" he asked.  
"What?" I snapped.  
Eli leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.  
And then... suddenly just as I Eli kissed me passionately. Eli climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a chair. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.  
"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then...  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"  
It was...Principal Simpson!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Simepsn swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Principal Simpson made and Eli and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.  
"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.  
I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Eli comforted me. When we went back to the school Principal Simpson took us to Coach Armstrong and Ms. Oh who were both looking very angry.  
"They were having sexual intercourse at Above the Dot!" he yelled in a furious voice.  
"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Ms. Oh.  
"How dare you?" demanded Coach Armstrong.  
And then Eli shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"  
Everyone was quiet. Principal Simpson and Ms. Oh still looked mad but Coach Armstrong said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."  
Eli and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.  
"Are you okay, Jesi?" Eli asked me gently.  
"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out...  
Eli was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.  
In the cafeteria, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.  
"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have khakis anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Eli's. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy Canadian accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.  
"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.  
"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.  
"My name's Zig Novak, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.  
"Why?" I exclaimed.  
"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled.  
"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.  
"Really?" he whimpered.  
"Yeah." I roared.  
We sat down to talk for a while. Then Eli came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7 Bring me 2 life

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Jesiy isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Eli and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Eli. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Eli. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…  
We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)  
"Oh Eli, Eli!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Eli's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampire!  
I was so angry.  
"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.  
"No! No! But you don't understand!" Eli pleaded. But I knew too much.  
"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"  
I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Eli ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Coach Armstrong and some other people.  
"VAMPIRE NOVAK, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do de prep!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX  
Everyone in the class stared at me and then Eli came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.  
"Jesi, it's not what you think!" Eli screamed sadly.  
My friend B'loody Mary Smith smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Maya was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Zoe killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Matlin. (Since she has converted to Satanism.)  
"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Armstrong demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.  
"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Eli!" I shouted at him.  
Everyone gasped.  
I don't know why Jesi was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Jesi) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Lenore, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)  
"But I'm not going out with Eli anymore!" said Vampire.  
"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into Above The Dot where I had lost my virility to Eli and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum degrassi junir high ok so itz nut my folt if simeson swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson armstorng dosent lik zigmind now is coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX  
I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Eli for cheating on me. I began to cry against the chair where I did it with Eli.  
Then all of a suddenly, an horrible woman with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! She had an ugly hair part (basically like Zoe on the show) and she was wearing all black but it was obvious she wasn't gothic. It was… Zoe!  
"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Zoe shouted "Imperius!" and I couldn't run away.  
"BENTENKAMP!" I shouted at her. Zoe fell of her broom and started to scream. I felt bad for her even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.  
"Jesi." she yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Novak!"  
I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Eli had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Eli went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?  
"No, Zoe!" I shouted back.  
Zoe gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.  
"Thou must!" she yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Eli!"  
"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.  
Zoe got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on her face. "I hath telekinesis." she answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Eli!" she shouted. Then she flew away angrily on her broomstick.  
I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Eli came into Above The Dot.  
"Eli!" I said. "Hi!"  
"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way. "Are you okay?" I asked.  
"No." he answered.  
"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.  
"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Degrassi together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: stup it u gay fags if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b'loody mary isn't a matlin after al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd naems ok!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I was really scared about Zeo all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are B'loody Mary, Vampire, Eli, Cam (although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Hoot. Only today Eli and Vampire were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Eli was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that) or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.  
We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.  
"Jesi! Are you OK?" B'loody Mary asked in a concerted voice.  
"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Zoe came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Zig! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Eli. But if I don't kill Zig, then Zoe, will fucking kill Eli!" I burst into tears. Suddenly Eli jumped out from behind a wall.  
"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser prep bitch!" (c is dat out of character?)  
I started to cry and cry. Eli started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.  
We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Sompsin walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.  
"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Jesi Eli has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."


End file.
